Cause And Effect
by Blue Angel Fantasy
Summary: "You're weak, you're not strong..." Butch smirked. Buttercup smiled back. "Don't underestimate me!" "What are you going to do about it?" Buttercup grabbed him. "THIS!" she said, and started French-kissing Butch.
1. Intro

_**Summary: "**_

**Hi everybody. **_**Blue Angel Fantasy**_** here, I just want to say "Thanks" if you're reading this. It means a lot. I have worked really hard. I hope you enjoy. I do not own Powerpuff Girls or Rowdyruff Boys or HIM, just my own OCs. Enjoy. **

(NORMAL POV)

It was an average day.

_Scratch that last part. _

It _could've _been an average day. But it wasn't.

Death haunted the suburbs of Townsville.

Around every street corner.

Behind every building.

Inside every store.

On every street.

But there was a catch: _"Death" was a 16 year old girl_.

By the name of Buttercup M. Utonium.

How could an "innocent" Powerpuff be "death", you say?

Simple: It involves…HIM.

***_**Flashback**_***

_A 13 year old Buttercup was flying through the forest; Bubbles convinced her to play a game._

"_C'mon Bubbles!" Buttercup shouted. "Enough hide and seek! I'm hungry!"_

_It had been almost 2 hours. _

_Without warning, a red claw covered Buttercup's mouth and something sharp was injected into her arm. _

"_MMMMHHHHH!" Buttercup's scream was muffled. _

_Her legs gave out; her vision went blurry; and she suddenly felt cold. _

_About 30 minutes later, Buttercup awoke to discover she was tied to a RED oak tree. _

_Within a blink of an eye, HIM appeared from a red mist that had been oozing out of the bushes. _

"_Hello, Buttercup," he hissed. _

_Buttercup tried to swear HIM out but found that she couldn't speak, her mouth was covered with duck tape. _

"_Oh, don't worry," HIM said when Buttercup had a look of fear on her face. _

"_I just injected you with Antidote X; I also added Paralysis Pansies, Blind Beetles, and Cold Cemento…" _**(A/N: "Cemento" is my way of saying that it's HIM's term for POISON IVY…) **

_Buttercup struggled to break free but found that the ropes were thick as barb wire and they hurt like hell. _

"_You'll never get out of those; you'll have scars that will never heal if you keep struggling…" _

_Buttercup really wanted to know why HIM had dragged her here to this remote area. _

"_Now Buttercup," HIM spoke with ease, "I 'borrowed' you because I need you for something…" _

_Buttercup froze, fearing the worst. _

"_My father, God of Hell, needs a new Death Master…of course it can't be me…I'm far too BUSY…" _

_Buttercup tensed; she thought, __**WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT? **_

"_So…instead of making YOU the DEATH MASTER…I'm making you the DEATH INQUIRER…" _

_HIM smiled menacingly before answering Buttercup's questioning thought of a "Death Inquirer." _

"_A __**Death Inquirer **__is someone—like you—who works for the Underworld…bringing in the Dead…" _

_Buttercup understood what he meant: SHE HAD TO KILL PEOPLE. _

_Buttercup shook her head. NO NO NO! _

"_Relax," HIM whispered, "You won't have to kill with your bare hands; you see: every day I will give you a list of people that need to die—by the way, I'm doing a favor by keeping your family off that list—you'll automatically know where they are, you'll go there…and they'll just…DIE. Simple as that." _

_Buttercup was shocked and irritated: JUST GOING AROUND AND MAKING SURE PEOPLE DIE? LAME! _

"_I knew you'd be perfect for the job," HIM laughed. "Oh, and I'd wait about an hour: you're still paralyzed from the Paralysis Pansies…but the Antidote X will wear off in about five minutes…Till then…" _

_With one swipe of his claw, there was red mist and then he was gone. _

***_**End of Flashback**_***


	2. Chapter 1

**This is Chapter 1…the other was just an INTRO…Enjoy. R&R. I OWN NOTHING! I'd also like the think those of you who reviewed! **

**piercing-green-eyes**: Good story so far, i wonder in the summery it said something about butch and buttercup, i reckin that'd be really cool. Update soon!

**ppgrulz123**: UPDATE!

**animeskullgirl16**: Wow, that's messed up... and what the heck is Him "to busy" with? I liked it! Please update soon

**JayJayBrownie**: Awww mannnn! Poor Buttercup. That's a bad curse...I hope you get to the romance part quick :D. I like agressive smooching XP I'm not freakky though! Pllzz update soon. I love this :)

**aoi123456789: **awsome so when u gonna update i mean how long r we talin like tomorrow would b good or rite now thats better anyway good job awsome first story (^V^) good luck with the reviews and such

**I'm Nickolai's wife Natasha X**: OMG!

**Yeah so, anyway thank you guys so much for reviewing, this is my first Fan-Fic. BTW: JayJayBrownie, I will get to the romance part at around chapter 3, and remember the previous one was an intro, so just wait because WHEN YOU DO READ THE ROMANCE PART, YOU'RE GONNA FLIP! **

(NORMAL POV)

The gray skies peaked on the horizon of Townsville.

Buttercup Utonium woke up in her bed, lying on a green comforter.

The first thing her eyes noticed was a note posted to her lamp from HIM.

"Let's see who dies today," Buttercup muttered under her breath.

She was surprised to find that the list was short that day.

All she had to do was brush her teeth, throw on a clean T-shirt and shorts, brush her hair, and go off to the destination…simple as that. (As HIM had once told her…)

The first person who had to die was a girl named Samantha Greene.

"_Townsville Pizza Shop_," Buttercup stated.

She walked into the Shop at around 12:35 pm; it was a Saturday. That's when the Pizza Shop was at its busiest. Buttercup calmly sat at a small booth in the back and waited.

It was maybe about 20 minutes later when a girl in pink Nikes, blue shorts, and a yellow tube top walked in. 'That's funny…' Buttercup thought, 'She reminded me of myself…one year ago.'

Samantha was only 15.

Samantha Greene ordered a large pepperoni pizza and sat down at a booth two tables away from Buttercup. Buttercup checked the list: _Dies from 3__rd__ degree burns_.

About five minutes later, Samantha was joined with her two friends from school. Buttercup tapped her fingers slightly on the table. She closed her eyes to concentrate on Samantha's death.

_3__rd__ degree burns…kitchen oil…trail…flames…Girls' Restroom… _

Sometimes Buttercup could only receive "mixed signals" and it was a pain on having to _wait _for someone to die.

The pepperoni pizza was about finished when Samantha excused herself to the bathroom. One of her friends went to the counter to pay while the other played with a bendy-straw at the table due to boredom.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, the head chef ordered a female employee named Jennifer to turn up the heat (because it was December and the weather was getting colder). Jennifer hadn't noticed this, but the thermostat had busted when she turned the small knob; the heating vents grew up to 130 degrees and had started to expand.

Another employee named Isaac was told to throw away the old kitchen oil that they had used to thin out the pizza dough. No one noticed the small hole at the end on the bottle that made the oil slowly leak through…leaving behind a small, thin (basically invisible) trail as Isaac carried it to the dumpster; walking past the restrooms.

The assistant manager, Brandy, decided to go out a have herself a smoke since it was her break, so Brandy went to back alley. She lit a cigarette and waited about two minutes before she went back inside; Brandy had dropped the cigarette (which was still lit) on the trail of oil, which had leaked into the air vents that led to the girl's bathroom. Fire began to spark….in the air vents.

Samantha had just finished washing her hands and was about to go outside when she discovered that the bathroom door wouldn't open. She pushed and she pulled but nothing would work.

Samantha slapped her hands on the door. "AMANDA! CHLOE! YOU GUYS! CAN YOU PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR, IT'S STUCK!"

Buttercup was the only one that heard Samantha's cries for help. Of course, she could intervene and prevent Samantha's death, but why would she do that?

HIM would punish her…in unimaginable ways.

The fire was growing stronger in the air vents. It had finally reached the girl's bathroom and then…

_**CRASH! **_

Samantha screamed in terror as the ceiling literally collapsed above her; the giant air vent smashed onto the ground a few feet away from her…still carrying the fire.

The fire reached Samantha and engulfed her in the flames.

Buttercup could feel Samantha's pain. She stood up and began to walk out the front door.

It was at that time that a customer noticed smoke coming from the crack of the Girls' Restroom door.

"Hey, hey, um…" the customer called out to the employees at the counter.

A few heads turned towards him.

"I think there's a fire in the ladies restroom…"

Inside the bathroom, Samantha was dying.

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_"

Her screams were heard throughout the restaurant.

But there was nothing anyone could do.

Later, that night there were reports on Channel 8 News about a freak incident that tore up a pizza parlor bathroom and consumed a girl in her teen years. Some were even debating if it was even an _accident_.

Buttercup buried her head under her green covers on her bed and listened to her iPod for a full hour until her sisters came home; Bubbles first, then Blossom.

"Buttercup, Blossom!" Bubbles called. "Dinner!"

Buttercup walked down the steps with the eldest Powerpuff trailing behind.

Buttercup sat down in her seat and jabbed a fork into the lasagna. Blossom poured herself a drink and the girls began to talk about their day.

"My day was wonderful," the cheerful 16 year old Bubbles squealed. "I was volunteering at the hospital and guess what: _four babies were born within two hours_!"

Blossom took a bite of her food and swallowed. "Cool, I was helping Ms. Bellum at the mayor's office. By the way, she's getting married to a wonderful college professor next fall."

Bubbles smiled her ever so bubbly smile. "That's wonderful, are we invited?"

Blossom nodded. "She even wants me to be her maid of honor!" Blossom turned her head towards the green Puff.

"So, Buttercup," she stated. "Anything new?"

Buttercup shook her head. "No, I just went into town and looked around…you know, makin' sure everything was in place…"

Blossom sighed. "Oh…"

When the sisters finished their dinner, Bubbles went upstairs to take a shower while Blossom cleaned the dishes. Buttercup immediately went to bed, pulling the covers all the way up to her neck.

She knew tomorrow would be no different than today.

**Well, Read & Review. This story is getting better. You just have to wait and see! BTW: If I get up to 25 reviews, I'll give the 25****th**** reviewer a prize: **

**-They'll get their own OC to be a victim on the death list & choose how they want them to die**

**-They'll get a SNEAK PEEK of future chapters! **

**-And I will congratulate them on my page. **

**Also…it's about 1:10 AM that I'm writing this. See you later!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Oh my God! Thank you so much for the reviews! I love each and every one of you! I also didn't expect this story to be so popular. Oh, I have a surprise for you all! Since so many of you are wondering when Butch is going to come in…I have decided to go ahead and do so. I've also decided to start the romance SLIGHTLY on this chapter. I hope you all are prepared. I OWN NOTHING. **

**(PS- I'm doing you guys a favor by updating today, I just arrived at Myrtle Beach and I wrote this chapter while we drove 4 hours *I took a nap for 2 hours* so I hope you enjoy!)**

(NORMAL POV)

Buttercup walked into her bathroom at midnight with black ink and a red pen.

She took out a piece of paper from her pocket and wrote down the name _**HIM**_.

Buttercup lit a candle and placed it on the edge of her sink.

She turned off the light, held the candle in one hand and the paper with HIM's name in the other.

Buttercup looked in the mirror and saw her reflection of herself holding the candle.

She cleared her mind. _Contact… _

Then out loud she said, "HIM."

Within seconds, Buttercup was greeted by a face in the mirror….a face that curled up in a devilish smile; a face that was so smoothly detailed that it was almost scary.

"_Buttercup…I was beginning to think you'd never report back; so, how is everybody?"_

Buttercup gritted her teeth. "Everybody is doing fine…except for the five lives that were taken yesterday…" She almost winced at the memory.

HIM smiled. _"Exxxxxxxcelllent…" _

Then HIM asked for the names and the CODs (Cause Of Death).

Buttercup remembered them all perfectly:

"Samantha Greene, 15; killed by 3rd degree burns…"

Buttercup paused for a brief second.

"Marcus Kint, 23; unexpected cardiac arrest…from drugs," she continued.

HIM's smile curved. "_Go on_…"

"Cameron Mosley, 10; a deadly hit-and-run…"

HIM did a faint laugh. "_It's amazing how you remember all of this_…"

"Bruno Lopez, 32; killed by a gunshot wound to head: caused by his ex-girlfriend."

HIM twirled his claw in the air, making a circle. _"…and the last one?_"

Buttercup's eyes filled with tears as she said the last victim.

"M-Mitch Mitchelson, 16; broke his neck while in the shower…"

Buttercup began to weep. HIM frowned.

"_Buttercup, don't cry. You usually never cry when you report back to me…so why is it now?_"

"Mitch was my friend…" she said.

HIM smiled. "_That's too bad…well…it seems that we're done…_"

Buttercup could not control what she said next.

"Bring my friend back!"

"_I can't…but even if I could…why should I?_"

Buttercup felt dumb. Why did she even demand that he should return Mitch?

Out of anger, Buttercup threw the ink bottle at the mirror.

HIM disappeared as the mirror shattered.

Normally, to make HIM disappear in the mirror, Buttercup would dip her finger in black ink and wipe it over his name on the paper, but this time it was different.

Anger consumed the Powerpuff and she walked out to her bedroom and flew out her bedroom window.

She was unaware of the events that would lead up in the next six months….

Buttercup flew down to her favorite bar and walked right through the front doors.

She always came here to get a few drinks to clear her mind.

She sat on a barstool and ordered a margarita.

A boy her age came and joined her.

"Are you lookin' for trouble tonight?" the blacked-haired boy asked.

Buttercup finished her drink and looked at the dark green eyes that were staring right at her.

"What's it to you?" she said.

The boy smirked. "Calm down, Butterbutt…"

There had been only one person who had ever called her that.

She found herself smirking. "Butch Jojo?"

"Can't believe you remember me…" he said taking a sip of his drink.

Buttercup found herself staring at his muscular figure, his spiked hair, and his amazing eyes.

"See something you like, baby?" Butch said playfully.

Buttercup scoffed. "No..n-nothing like that…"

Butch did a small laugh. "You stuttered…"

Buttercup could tell her face was red.

"…but not that I don't mind that you're attracted to me…"

Buttercup froze.

Butch finished his second glass.

"What?"

"Y-you wouldn't mind if I was…attracted to you?"

"No…should I be?" Butch smiled.

Over the next hour they had one too many drinks and were stumbling out of the bar, laughing like idiots.

They continued to walk down the street until Butch pulled her into an alley.

"I bet you're not as strong as me," he said, hoping to push her buttons.

It did.

"I'm pretty strong," she said firmly, hoping to intimidate him.

But he didn't even flinch.

Butch pressed Buttercup against the way in a playful matter.

"You're weak, you're not strong..." Butch smirked.

Buttercup smiled back. "Don't underestimate me!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

Buttercup grabbed him. "THIS!" she said, and started French-kissing Butch.

That night could've ended in many ways.

But this is how it _did_ end: _Buttercup found something (more like someone) to fill the emptiness that had been in her life since she was thirteen. _

**Hope you guys liked this! Remember to review! OH, AND I'D LIKE TO THANK Green Angel Girl FOR REVIEWING, I JUST LOVE HER Butch & Buttercup STORIES! **

**REMEMBER YOU GUYS: 25 reviews!**


	4. Chapter 3

**OMG….I've got a fever…and the only prescription I need…is more reviews! C'mon! We can make it past 25! Enjoy. I STILL OWN NOTHING. This also has some Blossom and Bubbles, so REVIEW! **

**BTW: The 25****th**** reviewer is…DRUM ROLL PLEASE!**

**PeaveLoveandMUFFINS, congratulations! You win this prize: **

**-Your own OC to be on the death list and choose their COD (cause of death)! **

**-SNEAK PEEK of a future chapter! **

**-And a congratulations on my page!**

(NORMAL POV)

Buttercup woke up with her arms around Butch.

"Shit!" she said. "What happened last night?"

She looked at Butch who was sound asleep.

"WAKE UP, ASSHOLE!" Buttercup screamed as she hit his head with a pillow.

Butch stirred. "Five more minutes, mommy…."

"WAKE UP!" Buttercup screamed louder as she smacked the back of Butch's head.

"AHHH—Buttercup? Wait…what the hell?"

"That's what I want to know, Butch," Buttercup sighed.

Butch rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…it's a good thing my brothers aren't here right now."

Buttercup yawned. "By the way…where are they?"

"Brick, last time I heard from him, was in Europe; Boomer's around here somewhere in the city, he's usually here at home, though…"

Buttercup got up from the bed and realized she was wearing Butch's shirt and was only in her underwear.

"God! What _did _happen last night?" Buttercup asked herself out loud.

"Considering you're wearing my shirt; I'm only in my boxers; we both woke up at 12:30…I think we…"

Buttercup cut him off. "Yeah…we…" she couldn't finish. She was blushing like crazy.

Butch's eyes went wide. "OH MY GOD!" He sounded concerned.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" Buttercup squealed. She was surprised by his tone.

"Congratulations, BC," Butch smiled, stood up and shook her hand. "You're no longer a virgin!"

"SHUT UP, YOU DICK!" she yelled as she punched him in the cheek.

"Relax…can't you take a joke?"

Buttercup sighed. "I gotta go anyway…"

Butch stretched his arms. "Need a ride…or do you still fly?"

Buttercup was staring at his six-pack. "Uh...I c-can…just fly…uh…wow."

Butch smirked. "Put on some pants and follow me to the car."

Blossom walked in the front doors of Townsville City Hall.

She greeted Carla, the new secretary, and a few others who were sipping coffee.

"Hi, Ms. Bellum," she said as she walked in the mayor's office.

"Good morning, Blossom," Ms. Bellum said.

"I have last week's paperwork right here," Blossom stated as she sat a stack of papers on the desk.

"Thank you. It's been really busy here lately; with me picking out wedding dresses, finding a caterer for the cake, and making the invites…I don't even have time to breathe!"

Blossom tucked a strand of her ginger hair behind her ear. "I understand, since the Professor left for his conference in Rio, I've had to clean the house, do grocery shopping, _and _watch my two sisters at the same time…"

Ms. Bellum laughed. "Trust me honey, one day when _you _get married…there's gonna be a lot more stress!"

At that moment Ms. Bellum's phone rang.

"Hello? Hi honey…yes, I'm almost done…yes I'll make it in time for lunch…alright, bye!"

Blossom sighed. "Well…uh…if there's anything you need…you know my number…"

"Blossom, wait."

Blossom turned her head. "Yes?"

"Would you like to come to lunch with me, my fiancé, and a few relatives?"

"I'm not busy…OK. Sure, I'd like that," Blossom said. "Just give me a minute…in fact, I'll meet you there."

Ms. Bellum nodded. "OK, it's at Townsville Fine Dining…right across the street from the mall."

Buttercup thanked Butch for the ride.

"What, no kiss?" he smirked.

"Maybe later," she said. "Besides…I'm late for…_work_."

Butch smiled. "Riiiiight…." he said sarcastically.

As he drove away, Buttercup ran into the house and up to her room.

The note was taped on her bedroom door this time.

"Aaron McKinley…Townsville Fine Dining."

Bubbles was at the hospital extra early today.

This time, she had volunteered to read to the dyslexic kids who were visiting from Pokey Oaks grade school.

She was on her way to the elevator when she passed the Nursery and noticed a familiar blonde.

He stood there, looking in the window to see the babies that were only a few hours old.

They squirmed in their cribs; that made him smile.

"Boomer?" Bubbles asked, walking closer.

Boomer turned to face the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Bubbles…"

She stood next to him and peeked through the window.

"Why are you here?" she asked in a serious, but kind tone.

"Well, I've been on my own for a while and…"

"YOU DON'T HAVE A HOME? DID YOUR BROTHERS KICK YOU OUT?" Bubbles gasped.

"No, no," he assured her, "Nothing like that…I do have a home, I sleep there every night, but during the day I'm on my own…because I choose to be."

Bubbles did a small nod. "Oh…"

"Why are you here?" Boomer asked. "Did one of your sisters get hurt?"

Bubbles shook her head. "No, I'm reading to the dyslexic kids from Pokey Oaks grade school…"

Boomer smiled. "That's nice."

Bubbles blushed. "I try my best."

They both looked back at the babies.

"They're so sweet," Bubbles whispered.

Boomer sighed. "Yeah…something about new life just…fascinates me…"

Bubbles nodded. "Same here, well…I've always been fascinated about new life, too…" she paused. "…since I was thirteen."

Boomer turned towards her. "Really? Me too."

Bubbles looked at her watch. "Oh no, I'm going to be late; can't keep the kids waiting!"

She began to walk away. "It was nice seeing you again, Boomer!"

"Hey, Bubbles…"

She turned back. "Yes?"

"Could I…maybe…help you read with them?"

"Of course," she said.

Boomer smiled as he accompanied Bubbles to the elevator.

Blossom walked to Townsville Fine Dining.

She decided that she would only fly if she needed to; she had maintained that habit for two years.

She was only a block away when she saw a green streak in the sky: Buttercup.

Blossom shook her head. "Must be searching for a crime so she can beat the snot out of villains…"

When the restaurant was in site, Blossom made sure she looked her neatest and was about to walk across the street when, out of nowhere, a giant ten-wheeler truck honked.

Blossom gasped in horror as the truck smashed into the restaurant.

"OH MY GOD!" people nearby screamed.

It took Blossom a full minute to compromise what she had just witnessed.

"Dear Lord…" she whispered.

As people rushed to help the injured, a thought came to Blossom.

_Ms. Bellum and her family! _

She began to back away.

"No…" she whispered.

People were heard moaning in pain through the smashed window.

"No!" she said louder.

Her eyes began to tear up she couldn't take it anymore…

But then Blossom saw something out of the corner of her eye.

Buttercup was running away from the scene, as if she had been the one who caused the incident.

Blossom, out of shock and anger, collapsed to her knees and cried into her hands.

"This can't be happening…"

**Well, there you go you guys! YAY! BYE! LEAVE ME LOTS OF REVIEWS! Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**HEY EVERYBODY! R&R! WE'RE GOING SO FAST ON REVIEWS! Yay! BTW: I've created a YouTube account under the username BlueAngelFantasy, and I just posted a video about High School Of The Dead with the song "Cassie" by Flyleaf. CHECK IT OUT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I OWN NOTHING. **

(NORMAL POV)

Bubbles and Boomer were about to leave the hospital, and were in the lobby, when there was a Breaking News flash on the lobby TV.

"_Almost a dozen are injured when a ten-wheeler truck smashed through the windows of Townsville Fine Dining this afternoon around 12:45. Police are not releasing the names of the injured or the deceased until further notice…" _

Bubbles sighed. "That's terrible; I wish we could do something to help…"

Boomer pulled her into a hug. "We can…I don't know how…but we will."

Buttercup jumped onto her bed. "THIS IS THE WORST FUCKING DAY OF MY LIFE!" she screamed into her pillow.

She stared at the ceiling. "Why did this have to be _my _job?"

Tears streamed down her face.

Blossom found herself on the way to the hospital, having collapsed from shock.

"Miss Utonium, how many fingers am I holding up?" the paramedic in the back asked her, holding up three fingers.

"T-Three!" Blossom gasped. Her face was pale white and all her tears were dried up.

"She's conscious but she's shaking!"

Blossom found a searing pain in her lower abdomen.

As they reached the parking lot of the hospital, she released a blood-curdling scream.

Buttercup didn't notice the red mist seep through her door.

But when she did, she slowly got up and made her way towards the hall.

_HIM_, she thought.

Buttercup walked swiftly down the hall towards the mist.

It was coming from Bubbles' room.

Buttercup carefully opened the door that was to the room of her little sister and peeked inside.

The floor of the aquamarine room was covered in the mist and she saw an image on the mirror of Bubbles' makeup table…almost like a _face_.

Buttercup ran to the mirror.

"What do you want?" she spat. "I did my job!"

HIM scowled. "_Actually…the list was tripped…" _

Buttercup gasped."_W-What?_"

"_There were a few—how should I put this?—extras that were not supposed to die!_" HIM said.

Buttercup crossed her arms. "Well I didn't know! You told me when I was thirteen that all I had to do was make sure that someone on the list died—YOU NEVER TOLD ME TO DOUBLE CHECK!"

HIM thought for a moment.

"_Well, my senses tell me you're not lying…so there must be another reason…_"

_Duh_, Buttercup thought.

"…_Hmmm. It seems that your sister was involved…" _

Buttercup looked dumb-struck. "WHAT?"

"_Your sister, she was on the scene when the truck crashed into the restaurant…she caused the extras to die…" _

"Who…Bubbles…or Blossom?" Buttercup asked.

"_Blossom_…" HIM stated.

Buttercup's green eyes widened. "No! You're lying! THIS IS A LIE!"

HIM curved up a grin. "_Now, Buttercup…how can the TRUTH…be a LIE?" _

Buttercup sat on Bubbles' ocean blue bed. "Are you saying that…B-Blossom…is…in control of Life and Death?"

HIM nodded. "_Exactly_." **(A/N: OH! DIDN'T SEE THAT COMIN' DID YA? O 3 O…) **

"So…does that mean that Bubbles—?"

"_Is in control of Life_? _Yes…that too_," HIM said.

Buttercup remembered Bubbles saying something about _4 new babies being born_ while she was at the hospital. But then again, Blossom never mentioned any birth or fatal incident…

Buttercup sighed. "I can't believe this…"

Bubbles was shocked to see her eldest sister walk into the hospital crying and gasping for air.

"IT HURTS…IT HURTS!" Blossom screamed, clutching her stomach.

Boomer had a look of horror on his face. "Oh my God! What happened to her?"

The paramedic answered his question. "She witnessed the collision with the truck and the restaurant…but I've never seen shock quite like this."

They took Blossom into a room on the 3rd floor.

"Is she going to be okay?" Bubbles asked the doctor twenty minutes later.

The doctor nodded. "Your sister was given some _liquid antigen_…sleep medicine…she's calmed down now. But we haven't determined what the problem was with her stomach," she said.

Bubbles nodded. "Thank you…"

Boomer held her hand. "I'm glad to see that your sister's okay…"

Bubbles surprised him with a giant hug. "T-Thank you, Boomer…" she said crying.

That's when they looked into each other's eyes.

"Bubbles…" he whispered.

They shared a kiss…and Boomer wished it would never end.

**OMG! I loved the Bubbles and Boomer part! SO SWEET! Oh, PeaceLoveandMUFFINS, I'll include your character in the next chapter. PEACE OUT EVERBODY! Ciao! **

**DON'T FORGET TO WATCH MY YouTube VIDEO AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

**(I'll put the video link on my page!) **


	6. Chapter 5

**AWESOME NEWS, YOU GUYS! I MADE A MOVIE TRAILER FOR THIS STORY! YES, YOU HEARD ME: A MOVIE TRAILER! CHECK IT OUT ON YouTube (I'LL PUT THE LINK ON MY PAGE!) AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! OH…MY FEVER IS STILL HIGH…BUT MY PRESCRIPTION FOR REVIEWS IS STARTING TO WORK. Now we're on 52 reviews? OMG! Thanks! I OWN NOTHING. **

**(PS- A lot of you guys are asking where Brick is, don't worry…this chapter is all about the Rowdyruff Boys so watch out for clues and predict what might be next!) **

**(PPS- The movie trailer will give you previews of what will happen in future chapters!)**

(NORMAL POV)

Butch was staring at the ceiling.

Think about life.

Buttercup.

And death—

WOAH!

Death?

Butch shook his head to try and get rid of the "death" part.

But it would not leave his head.

"Screw it," he whispered and whipped out the X-Box.

He was waiting for the game to load.

_Could not find a Wireless Connection_.

"Fuck!" Butch yelled, throwing the controller out the window.

He had forgotten that Brick took a lot of things with him when he left: such as the Wireless Router.

All of the sudden that made Butch think.

When Brick left…

_*****FLASHBACK*** **_

**6 MONTHS EARLIER **

"_Butch, I'm leaving," a 15 year old Brick said. _

"_Really? Okay, I'll take your bed and Boomer will have your bathroom!" Butch said cracking up. _

"_I'm serious, Butch." _

_Butch stared into his red eyes. "What? Why?" _

"_I just don't want to stay in this town anymore!" _

"_C'mon, bro, there HAS to be a reason!" Butch questioned. _

"_Fine…." Brick looked around to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. _

"_I think I control Life and Death…" _

_SNAP! _

"_W-What?" Butch said, confused. _

"_I said, I think I control—" _

"_No! No! I heard you! I just can't believe what you said…" Butch flopped into a chair. _

_Brick shrugged. "I know it may sound crazy, but it's the truth! It has something to do with dad!" _

"_Mojo?" Butch asked, not looking at Brick._

"_No, HIM." _

_Butch stood up. "So let me get this straight: You think you control Life and Death?" _

_Brick sighed. "Butch, please calm down—" _

"_WHAT ARE YOU, __**GOD**__ NOW?" _

"_Please let me explain!" Brick yelled. _

_It took Butch a few minutes to calm down. But when he did he looked at his brother and said, "Okay. Explain." _

_So Brick began to tell him every single detail. _

_From a baby delivery at the mall to a highway pile-up _**(That's like a huge crash!) **

_To a man suffering a heart-attack at the Movie Theatre and then reviving 2 minutes later. _

_Butch gathered this information. "So, in almost 3 years all that has happened?" _

_Brick nodded. _

"_And now…you just can't take it anymore…so you're leaving?" _

"_Correct," Brick said. _

"_What should I tell Boomer?" _

"_That I'm a taking a LONG vacation…" Brick replied. _

"_And if that doesn't work?" _

_Brick sighed. "Then tell him the truth." _

"_But where exactly are you going?" _

"_I don't know, but I'll call you soon…bye." _

_Butch murmured, "Goodbye." _

_Brick stopped at the doorframe. _

"_Butch?" _

"_Yeah, Brick?" _

"_There's one more thing you should know…" Brick stated. _

_Butch tensed. "And what's that?" _

"_Boomer…he uh…controls Life…" _

"_Is that it?" Butch said. _

"…_and you control Death…" _

_Then Brick left, leaving a pale Butch cold in his tracks. _

_*****END OF FLASHBACK*** **_

Now Butch knew why it made sense.

But if he ever saw Buttercup again, would he tell her?

Butch shook his head. "Too soon…" he told himself.

Boomer left the hospital that night and was walking down an alley when he stopped.

He heard a strange gurgling noise; like someone coughing up blood.

Boomer walked five feet when he clearly saw the subject of the noise right around an alley corner.

It was a girl, maybe seven or eight, and she was hunched against the wall, clutching her neck.

Boomer rushed to her aid.

He scooped her in his arms.

"Listen to me," he whispered. "You're going to be okay!"

The girl had lost so much blood; it seemed impossible that she was going to survived.

The girl looked up at him. "Am I going to Heaven?"

Boomer held her tighter. "No! Not tonight!" he began to cry.

"But you must be an angel…nobody else cares about me enough to do this—" her sentence was cut off by bubble of blood escaping her mouth.

Boomer didn't let go of her. "That's not true; people do care about you!"

"But daddy said I was stupid…" she coughed.

"Well _daddy _is wrong!" Boomer screamed as he held the dying girl in his arms.

He began to run back to the hospital. "Keep talking to me!" he told her.

"Did your daddy do this?" he asked when they reached the hospital parking lot.

The girl managed to choke out a "No" and then she coughed again.

"Who did this?" Boomer demanded.

The last thing the girl said was, "It was daddy's friend. He took me away…daddy told him to…"

The girl closed her eyes. Boomer shook her a bit. "No! No!" he screamed trying to wake her up.

Boomer burst into the hospital, his blue football jersey stained in blood.

The head nurse, who was at the desk filing papers, looked up in horror.

"Her throat was slit! Please help!" Boomer cried. "Help! PLEASE!"

They took her away on a stretcher. "Get me Dr. Johnson!" a nurse cried, pressing her hand against the girl's throat.

Boomer stood there in shock; his blue eyes staring down the hall at the girl who was being carried into the E.R.

Boomer saw that the girl had black hair with red streaks.

Out of nowhere, he thought of Bubbles.

**Dear PeaceLoveandMUFFINS, sorry but I couldn't make your character get shot in the head (I just finished "Columbine" by Dave Cullen and it had to many high school kids {ages 14-18} get shot) but I made her hair exactly like you wanted it—I also changed her age…just to give it more tension! GOTTA LUV CLIFFHANGERS! : D**

**OMG! So much tension! WILL THE GIRL DIE? I hope not—wait! I'm the one writing this story here…**

**0 3 o (he he he!) Right I forgot! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! CHECK OUT THE MOVIE TRAILER! AND READ THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND REVIEW THAT AS WELL! PEACE OUT! Ciao! **


	7. Chapter 6

**MY NEW GOAL: 100+ REVIEWS! YOU GUYS GOTTA HELP ME! REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! THIS FOCUSES ON BLOSSOM, BUBBLES, AND BUTTERCUP AT THE HOSPITAL…BUBBLES AND BLOSSOM DISCOVER SOMETHING SHOCKING! Enjoy…I STILL OWN NOTHING, SO STOP ASKING ME (LOL! Just kidding!) **

(NORMAL POV)

Blossom woke up in a white bed with a tube in her arm.

The first thing she felt was her head.

Damn! It was hurting like hell!

"Blossom?" a voice in the room asked.

The pink Powerpuff turned to see her blue eyed sister in the room.

"How are you feeling?" Bubbles asked.

"My head's hurting but other than that, I feel fine…"

Buttercup walked in.

"Bubbles, I just got your text, what's up—Blossom?"

Blossom put on a fake smile. "Ta da!"

"Very funny," Buttercup said sarcastically. "So what really happened and how much is this bill gonna coast?"

Bubbles sighed. "If you must know…this treatment is free because Boomer and I read to the dyslexic kids this morning and Blossom witnessed the collision that took place earlier today."

Buttercup froze. "Oh…yeah…that."

The memory suddenly came back to Blossom.

"Buttercup…?"

"Yeah, sis?"

"Why were you running away from the scene? I saw you. And don't lie! Because I doubt there are other sixteen year old girls who have black hair and green eyes that can fly!" Blossom said.

Buttercup began to back out of the room. "No reason…"

"Buttercup…why do you look scared?" Bubbles inquired.

Buttercup shook her head. "I SAID NO REASON!"

Blossom sat up in her bed. "Buttercup—tell us NOW!"

"I _can't_!" Buttercup screamed, on the edge of tears.

"Why not?" Bubbles asked.

At that moment, the doctor came in.

"Miss Utonium, you can go home now if you'd like, or you can stay an extra night…"

Blossom nodded. "Thank you…oh! Doctor!"

"Yes?"

"Any word on Ms. Bellum?"

The doctor's face said enough.

"Well um…I'm afraid Ms. Bellum's going to be in a coma for a while, she didn't lose much blood but she broke her jaw and one of her legs was almost crushed. I can't say the same for her fiancé, Aaron."

Buttercup's eyes went wide. "What happened to him?" she asked immediately, at the same time hoping it wasn't the Aaron that had been on the list.

"He was killed from the impact—crushed his whole body…" the doctor stated. "I'm sorry; we also can't tell Ms. Bellum because of her coma, but we will when she comes out of it…"

"Was anyone else in Ms. Bellum's family injured?" Blossom asked.

"Yes…her mother, Gloria Bellum, has a broken rib and a collapsed lung, and Ms. Bellum's father, George, is on Life Support—the right side of his face is torn apart and he lost about 4 inches of his intestines, not to mention he fractured his skull and lost 40% of his blood, Type O Negative."

"I can't believe a truck that crashed into a restaurant can do that much damage," Bubbles said.

The doctor sighed. "Neither can I, but that's what happened."

Buttercup closed her eyes. "What was Aaron's last name?"

"McKinley."

"Oh God!" Buttercup whispered.

She clutched the chair she was standing next to.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles asked. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Buttercup stated.

And with that, she threw up on the floor.

**DUN DUN DUH! I just did a cliffhanger! Don't worry, it will continue in the next chapter! You'll also find out whether or not the girl Boomer rescued lived or not. BYE BYE! Peace! **


	8. Chapter 7

**TODAY'S MY MOM'S BIRTHDAY! NOW SHE'S 29 (yes, It's true –had me when she was 15-) AND SHE'S COMING DOWN TO THE BEACH TOMORROW TO SEE US! (Which means I have to do 4 sketches and two pages in my math book! CRAP! But oh well~) ENJOY! I. Own. Nothing. **

(NORMAL POV)

Buttercup left the bathroom clutching her stomach.

"God damn it!" she gasped. **(I'm a Christian, don't take what she just said as something wrong, I love God!)**

Bubbles felt her sister's forehead.

"You don't have a fever…are you sure you're alright?"

Buttercup nodded. "Yeah…I'm just gonna go home."

"Okay…"

"BUBBLES!" a voice cried out.

Bubbles turned to see Boomer racing towards her.

"Boomer! What are you—?"

"BUBBLES, COME QUICKLY! I NEED YOU!" Boomer yelled.

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down the hall.

Buttercup just stood there, wondering what the heck just happened!

Blossom began to feel angry; Buttercup didn't tell her the truth (even though that was a usual thing).

She jerked the tube out of her arm with a _POP! _and stood up.

Blossom was going to find out what had happened.

She walked towards her clothes that lay on the counter and quickly put them on.

Blossom took her hair out of a bun and let her gorgeous ginger hair fall down on her back.

Then she ripped of the wrist band that the nurse had tagged her with and walked out of her room with ease.

Buttercup walked out of the hospital and sat down on the bench outside.

She tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

"Gosh, who knew life could be this hard…"

Boomer led Bubbles to the first floor where the girl was still being treated.

They came to a stop.

Boomer turned towards his counterpart.

"Pray with me," he said. It was not a command, or a question…just a simple statement.

Bubbles looked into his dark blue eyes and saw pain and fear.

She nodded, as if she understood the problem that had not yet been explained.

Bubbles found the words sinking out of her mouth with control:

"_Hold us tight, let us love, _

_For he who weeps learns to win, _

_God forgives, _

_With the spirit in us all…" _

Boomer continued.

"_Love is not a person, nor is it an object, _

_It is simple matter: an emotion, _

_Hold us tight; never let go…" _

Then they looked at each other.

"_Amen," _they both said.

Bubbles found herself clinging to Boomer, crying her heart out.

At that moment she understood.

_She's dying, you're crying, God is coming_, the voice in her head told her.

Bubbles sobbed harder into Boomer's chest.

They both slowly collapsed to the floor on their knees, Boomer still holding Bubbles.

Then the strangest thing happened.

Above their heads came a little, glowing blue figure of an angel, about the size of an index finger.

The angel floated towards the E.R where the young girl lay, about to die.

Slowly, the angel floated onto her chest and stroked the harp it was holding.

In a demon-like, but soft whisper it said, _**"One by two by three by four, show me—not death!—something more…" **_

Butch Jojo reached in his bedside drawer and pulled out a number he so desperately needed.

"_Hello?" a soft voice answered on the phone. _

"Brick," Butch said, "I think something bad is about to happen…"

Blossom walked towards the elevator and pressed the button that read, _"L" _for the lobby.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

The doors opened and a doctor walked in.

"Hello ma'am," his raspy voice said.

Blossom felt a bad vibe around him.

The man was about 6"4, salt and pepper hair and mustache, scent of cologne.

_This guy's bad news to me_, Blossom thought.

The doors opened to the lobby; Blossom watched as the man walked off and took a left while she took a right.

_That was odd_, she told herself as the vibe suddenly disappeared.

Butch walked to the top of the volcano and scanned the city.

"Where's the hospital?" he asked himself.

Finally he saw the white building.

"AHA!" he said and, for the first time in a few days, flew off.

Buttercup walked back into the hospital and saw Bubbles and Boomer jumping up and down in joy.

"I'm so glad she's going to be okay," Bubbles told Boomer.

He held her close. "Me too."

At that moment Blossom appeared from around the corner.

"Buttercup! You have some explaining to do!" she yelled.

Buttercup froze.

Blossom now stood three feet away from her sister.

"Go on, tell us _everything_!" Blossom demanded.

Bubbles and Boomer noticed her anger and turned towards Blossom.

Buttercup looked at her feet. "I guess I have no choice…Blossom I—"

"BUTTERCUP, LOOK OUT!" a new voice in the room shouted.

Buttercup turn her head back three inches and saw Butch, standing at the entrance, waving his hands like a madman.

Blossom froze and Buttercup saw the horror on her face.

Bubbles and Boomer also stood in place, Bubbles trembling.

Everything that happened next felt like slow motion.

Butch ran towards Buttercup and knocked her down.

Everyone in the lobby began to run, screaming in fear.

Boomer dragged Bubbles down the hall.

The windows all around them began to explode.

That's when Bubbles screamed as something—a bullet most likely—grazed past her head.

Butch picked up Buttercup in a princess hold and ran down the hall with her, Blossom trailing behind.

"Butch, what's going—?" Buttercup began to ask but was cut off by Blossom screaming in pain.

She looked back to see a man at the end of the hall pointing a long tranquilizer rifle at them and saw Blossom face down on the floor.

"BLOSSOM!" Bubbles screamed.

Butch quickly released Buttercup who ran to her sister's aid.

"Blossom? Blossom! Are you alright?" Buttercup said shaking her sister.

"No! My right leg is numb!" Blossom moaned.

The man was coming closer towards them.

"YOU BASTARD!" Boomer yelled.

He ran at the man and, along with Butch, kicked him in the chest.

The man was air-born and soared twenty feet through the air and fell on his back, dropping the rifle; Boomer and Butch had only used only 0.0000003% of their strength.

Buttercup propped Blossom up and the gang began to exit the hospital.

"What was that all about?" Bubbles asked twenty minutes later when they had all flown 30 miles away to the next city (and were in an alley).

"_Stavros Espinosa_, a field agent trained by the US army to capture Buttercup; apparently he was hired after Buttercup was seen leaving the scene of many past deaths…" Butch explained.

Everyone look at him.

"What? Brick told me on the phone!"

Buttercup nodded. "It makes sense."

Blossom grunted. "Stupid tranquilizer bullet hit my spine!"

"Don't worry; it was an Antidote X bullet, it will dissolve in about an hour and you'll regain feeling in your leg," Boomer told her.

"How did you know that?" Bubbles asked him.

"Two things!" Boomer said. "One: the entry wound in only about the size of a marble and its pitch black; Two: it has the _smell _of Antidote X…rancid parrot shit!"

Bubbles looked at the ground. "But why would he shoot at the rest of us?"

Butch sighed. "He thought we were trying to help Buttercup."

Buttercup did a fake laugh. "That's funny! First, I ended up having sex with you! Then I get questioned by my nosy sister! AND NOW…WE'RE ALL WANTED OUTCASTS BY THE GOVERNMENT!"

Butch smirked. "Well, you were the best I ever had…"

Blossom made a face. "Hold up!"

They turned towards her.

"Buttercup…you had _you-know-what_ with that guy? He's your mortal enemy!"

Buttercup narrowed her eyes. "Look, we can point fingers about this later but right now this is survival!"

Bubbles nodded. "She's right; we have to stay hidden…"

Boomer sighed. "Europe…"

"What?" Blossom asked.

"That's where Brick is…" Butch explained. "And he'll know what to do…"

"Why should me and Bubbles go along?" Blossom demanded.

"Look PINKY!" Butch yelled. "You both are part of this!"

"How are we a part of this?"

"_Because…_" Buttercup said. "_Bubbles controls Life…Blossom, you control Life and Death…as for me: it's just Death_."

Butch sighed. "Me too."

Boomer agreed. "Same here, only I do Life."

"So does Brick do both?" Buttercup asked.

The green and blue Ruffs nodded.

"WAIT! WE CONTROL _WHAT_?" Blossom yelled.

At that moment a helicopter with a light in the sky was seen.

"We have to keep moving," Butch said.

"But Europe is hundreds of miles away…" Buttercup said.

Boomer smiled. "Don't worry, I know a guy!"

**THERE YOU GO! THE LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND I HOPED YOU WATCHED THE TRAILER FOR THIS STORY ON YouTube! PEACE OUT! READ AND REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 8

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS! THIS MEANS A LOT TO ME! BTW: Quick announcement—I discovered that this story is most popular in the United States, Canada, United Kingdom, and Portugal! C'MON WE CAN GET A LOT MORE THAN THAT! MY MOM'S ON HER WAY TO THE BEACH RIGHT NOW, BUT IT'LL TAKE HER ABOUT 5 HOURS. Anyway, thanks again! OH, AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY W/ Brick X Blossom IT'S CALLED "Take And Give" AND REVIEW THAT AS WELL! THANKS! LUV YA! CIAO! OH! I ALMOST FORGOT: I own nothing. **

(NORMAL POV)

The five super powered teens walked through the airport in disguises.

Boomer and Bubbles had dressed like Goths, Butch and Buttercup dressed like Hippies, and Blossom dressed like a famous supermodel with her hair in a bun and lots of sparkly clothes.

"Eww!" Bubbles complained. "These fake piercings are starting to sink into my skin."

"At least you're not the one wearing uncomfortable high heels," Blossom whispered.

Buttercup snapped at the both of them. "Whatever! I'm the one who looks like Yoko Ono!" **(A/N: "Yoko Ono" is John Lennon's wife; and also the reason why the Beatles broke up!) **

"Relax," Butch told them. "We all look like different people; I look like Billy Joel. Bubbles looks like Lady Gaga (in a sort of way); and Boomer…he looks like Adam Lambert."

"Hey!" Boomer snapped (who was NOT a fan of Adam Lambert!)

"Blossom looks like Bella Thorne," Buttercup said with a laugh.

"Let's just get on the frickin' plane already!" Blossom hissed.

_*****Flashback: The Night Before (aka a deleted scene of the last chapter)*** **_

_Holiday Inn—Room 124_

"_And so—for the last time—I control Death, Bubbles controls Life, and you, Blossom, control both!" a tired Buttercup yawned. _

_Blossom sighed. "This can't be real." _

_Bubbles nodded her head. "Yeah…but it IS." _

_Buttercup looked at her two sisters. _

"_Okay, okay, so HIM put a curse on ALL three of us! Even the boys." _

_Bubbles shook her head. "But it's different with them! HIM's their father!" _

_Blossom finished brushing her teeth. "So why specifically US? The Powerpuff Girls?" _

_Bubbles layed her head on the pillow on the bed. "We're supposed to be the good guys!" _

"_We ARE the good guys!" Buttercup yelled at them both. _

_There was a knock on the door. _

"_What?" Buttercup asked. _

_It was Boomer. _

"_Is everything OK? Butch heard some yelling…" _

"_We're fine," Bubbles called out. _

_Blossom peeked her head out of the bathroom. "Yeah, everything's alright." _

_Boomer nodded. "Okay then. By the way, we leave at 10 in the morning tomorrow." _

_The girls nodded. _

_Boomer left. _

"_He's so sweet," Bubbles said. _

_Buttercup made a puke face while Bubbles rolled her eyes. _

_At that moment, Blossom couldn't help but think of Brick. _

_*****End of Flashback*** **_

"Passport, please," the lady at the stand said.

Boomer handed in his passport, then Bubbles, Butch, and Buttercup; Blossom was last.

"You look familiar," the lady said to Blossom.

Blossom shook her head. "What? No! I'm NOT Blossom from the Powerpuff Girls!"

Buttercup pulled her away.

"Don't try to blow our cover, _Pinky_," Buttercup hissed.

Blossom blushed. "Sorry."

**{On the plane, Butch & Boomer's seat} **

"These peanuts taste like cardboard!" Boomer complained.

"Shut up!" Butch whispered. "You'll blow our cover."

The man in the seat across from them turned his head.

"What are you lookin' at?" Butch said. "Haven't you ever seen a hippie and an emo bonding?"

**{Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup's seat} **

"Okay, so here's the plan," Buttercup said.

Bubbles and Blossom turned their heads to listen.

"We take a bus to the _Tres Esquinas_ hotel; we check in for one night, the next morning we leave at 6 in the morning and go to the the eastside airport and take a flight to England. That's where we'll meet Brick at."

Bubbles nodded. "Got it, the Three Corners hotel, go to the eastside airport, go to England, and that's where we'll meet Brick."

Buttercup smiled. "It IS a good thing that you know Spanish."

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ALSO READ "Take And Give" AND REVIEW THAT, TOO! SEE YA! **


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 10…OMG! I'M ALMOST AT 100 REVIEWS! This is a big moment for me! WOOO! ANYWAY, REVIEW! ; D (I OWN NOTHING)**

(NORMAL POV)

**{Boys' Bathroom, Airport}**

Boomer started to remove the fake piercings that were on his lip, eyebrow, and nose.

Butch took off his peace sign necklace, his glasses, and took off the brown short-haired wig he was wearing.

"God, that thing was making my head itch!" he said, shaking his hair and then running his hand through it.

Boomer took off his long black trench coat, black wrist cuffs, and took out the fake black highlights he had put in his blonde hair.

"Keep that skull t-shirt on," Butch told him. "We still need to wear something so that people won't completely recognize us!"

Boomer nodded. "Yeah, you should keep those old sneakers on and the old 60's vest!"

**{Girls' Bathroom, Airport}**

"On a plane for almost ten hours and I still couldn't take these heels off!" Blossom complained, finally throwing the shoes off.

Bubbles sighed. "At least these piercings come out!"

Buttercup took off her green headband, beaded necklace, and brown boots. "Yay! Yoko Ono is No-Mo!"

Blossom tied her hair in a regular ponytail and put on red sandals and white shorts; Bubbles tied her hair to a side ponytail and put in diamond earrings and took off her black leather jacket.

"Nobody should still be able to recognize us," Bubbles stated.

Buttercup nodded. "I hope you're right!"

Her phone went off.

"Text?" Blossom asked.

The green Puff nodded. "Yeah, from Butch. He said we have to leave now…"

**{Back in the airport lobby} **

"Okay," Butch told the other four. "We have to be smooth; we can't let anyone recognize us!"

"Especially the government!" Boomer said.

They all moved swiftly through the airport, passing through crowds of people.

Near the exit, a guard noticed their movements.

"Mr. Lopez," his said into the walkie-talkie. "Veo movimiento sospechoso…" **("I see suspicious movement…")**

Blossom spotted the giant TV that was seen by everyone in the airport (it was 30 feet high and 40 feet wide). Her pink eyes widened as she saw what was unfolding on the news. Of course, it was in Spanish but she knew it wasn't good.

"Un ataque en Townsville Hospital Central que tuvo lugar hace dos días todavía está bajo investigación," the anchor woman said. **("An attack on Townsville Central Hospital which occurred two days ago is still under investigation.") **

"Al parecer, el agente español Stavros Espinosa abrió fuego en el vestíbulo, no hubo muertos, pero una enfermera algunos otros resultaron heridos leves," the woman continued. **("Apparently, the Spanish agent Stavros Espinosa opened fire in the lobby, there were no deaths, but a nurse and a few others were slightly injured.") **

Bubbles walked behind Blossom. "That's not good; they're talking about the shooting at Townsville hospital…"

Blossom tensed as she listened on and Bubbles translated; they were quickly joined by Boomer, Butch, and Buttercup.

"Las Chicas Superpoderosas también estuvieron en la escena. Parece que se dirigen a Espinosa fue la Powerpuff verde, Utonio Buttercup." **("The Powerpuff Girls were also at the scene. It seems that Espinosa's target was the green Powerpuff, Buttercup Utonium.") **

Buttercup and Butch looked around to see that many others were now watching the screen.

"También en la escena fueron Rowdyruff Niños Butch y Boomer Jojo. Ellos, junto con la Powerpuffs, huyó de la escena y están buscados por el gobierno estadounidense." **("Also on the scene were Butch and Boomer Jojo, two of the Rowdyruff Boys. They, along with Powerpuffs, fled the scene and are wanted by the U.S. government.") **

People began to whisper and point at the five super teens.

"Bubbles, Blossom," Boomer whispered. "We have to go!"

"Si usted tiene alguna información sobre estos fugitivos, donde podría ser, llame a nuestra línea directa al 1-800-SE BUSCA. Una recompensa de dos millones de dólares se le dará a su regreso con vida. También una advertencia: estos cinco son muy poderosos y peligrosos. Soy Amy Rodriguez, gracias por su atención." **("If you have any information on where these fugitives might be, call our hotline at 1-800-WANTED. A two million dollar reward will be given to their return alive. Also a warning: these five are extremely powerful and dangerous. I'm Amy Rodriguez, thank you for watching.") **

"We have to go NOW!" Butch snapped. Blossom looked around and saw people shouting at them.

"¡Son ellos!" **("It's them!") **

"¡Agarrar antes de que se escape!" **("Grab them before they escape!") **

"¡Conseguir la seguridad, son los fugitivos!" **("Get security, they're the fugitives!") **

Bubbles grabbed Blossom's arm and pulled her away with the rest.

They began to run through the airport.

"What do we do now?" Bubbles called out.

Butch turned his head. "Forget staying at the hotel, we need to go straight to England!"

"But how?" Boomer asked. "We can't take a plane; the police will be all over us!"

"Could we fly?" Buttercup said.

Butch nodded. "We have no choice, we must."

"What if we get caught?" Blossom called out.

"We won't…trust me!" Butch said.

They suddenly stopped as a heavy load of security blocked the doors of the exit.

"BLAST THROUGH THE ROOF!" Butch shouted at the four.

"I CAN'T!" Buttercup said.

"WHY NOT?" Butch snapped.

"BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD, BUTCH JOJO!"

Time seemed to stop right then and there.

"W-What?"

**DUN DUN DUH! CLIFFHANGER! OMG! DON'T HATE, I JUST LIKE TO BUILD SUSPENSE AND TENSION! NOW IT'S TIME TO REVIEW! ALSO GIVE ME GOOD IDEAS FOR BABY NAMES (girl and/or boy names) AND TAKE THE POLL ON MY PAGE (ONLY IF YOU'VE READ "Take And Give"!) BYE FOR NOW! **


	11. Chapter 10

**GIVE ME A SQUEEZE…YA' KNOW YOU LOVE ME! So I own nothing. Great baby names, keep it up! I'M PAST 100 REVIEWS…YAY! MY NEW GOAL….125****th**** REVIEWER IS THE ONE WHO'S ****Girl baby name ****will be used! 130****th**** REVIEWER IS THE ONE WHO'S ****Boy baby name ****that will be used! So…REVIEW IF YOU WANT YOUR BABY NAME TO BE USED (ONLY REVIEW ONCE FOR BOTH CHAPTERS TODAY)! **

(NORMAL POV)

"W-What?" Butch asked.

"UH GUYS…DON'T MEAN TO RUIN THE TENSION BUT WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Boomer yelled.

Bubbles flew up and crashed into the roof, followed by Blossom, then Boomer.

Butch grabbed Buttercup and flew through the hole in the roof with her in his arms.

"Señor," a guard said into the walkie-talkie, "Se escaparon ..." **("Sir, they escaped…") **

"¿Sabes a dónde van?" **("Do you know where they are going?") **

"No, no, pero vamos a encontrar a alguien en la multitud, que comprende Inglés y les vamos a pedir lo que los fugitivos, dijo." **("No I don't, but we'll find someone in the crowd who speaks English so we'll know what the fugitives said.") **

**{1 Hour Later. London, England…Construction Shop} **

"Buttercup, how long have you been pregnant?" Bubbles asked.

"The morning I woke up in Butch's bed…about 4 or 5 days ago…" Buttercup said.

"So let me get this straight: you're pregnant with my child?" Butch demanded.

Buttercup nodded. "Yes Butch…for the 36th time I've told you…"

Butch shrugged. "Well it's your fault," he said with a smirk.

Buttercup stood up. "Oh really? You're the one who _made it_!"

Butch stuck his fingers in his ears. "La la la la la la la…"

"Whatever you ass-bag!" Buttercup snapped.

Butch smiled. "What? Just teasing you…"

Boomer sighed. "Um, Buttercup…Butch…we have to move on…"

They both looked at him. "We know; give us a minute."

The two greens went back to arguing.

Bubbles sighed. "Just give 'em a moment, Boomer," she said, taking his hand.

The arguing ended up with Buttercup and Butch kissing roughly.

"I love you…I can't stay mad…"

"Same here…."

"DUDES!" Blossom yelled. "Can we cut it with the mushy gushy crap and move on…I mean I'm glad you're happy but the rest of us are kinda worried…"

"Fine let's go…we'll take the back exit to this place…" Butch said.

Bubbles stood in place. "You guys on ahead; I'll catch up."

Buttercup and Boomer gave her questioning looks before walking off with Butch and Blossom.

"I wonder what that was about," Buttercup whispered.

Boomer nodded. "Yeah…"

Butch and Blossom stopped walking as they approached the gate that led outside.

"Well if we just go on out there we'll go and meet Brick—" Blossom began to say but was cut off by Buttercup.

"Eh!" Buttercup grunted slightly with her eyes closed.

"What? What is it…?" Butch asked.

"HIM…he's trying to send me a message…" Buttercup said.

"What?" Boomer asked.

"He's trying to tell me something…I don't what…but…"

Buttercup looked down at her feet and saw a nail. A simple gray drilling nail.

_A nail…nail…nail…_

Buttercup looked up, turned her head to the right and saw a sign that said "No Weapons Allowed"—a picture of a gun crossed out.

_Gun…gun...gun…nail…nail…nail-gun…. _

"Nail-gun…" Buttercup whispered.

"Nail-gun?" Boomer repeated.

Buttercup then looked at Butch and saw what he was standing under: _crates of wood on a shelf_.

"Are you trying to say that…?" Butch began to say.

Buttercup nodded. "HIM's trying to kill us."

Blossom crossed her arms. "What?"

"But he's…warning us first…."

"Really?" Butch said, not believing a word of it.

Buttercup nodded. "Well yeah…why? What's your theory of it?"

Butch smirked. "Anybody believing this? Any takers? Didn't think so…"

Buttercup looked at saw that the crates above Butch were getting ready to fall.

"BUTCH LOOK OUT!" Buttercup screamed.

Butch looked up, but before the crates could hit him there was a flash of blue; Boomer pushed him out of the way.

The crates smashed onto the floor and wood went flying everywhere.

"Look out!" Boomer yelled as a plank of wood soared past his head.

Buttercup got down on her knees and covered her head with her hands.

Blossom, however, was having a hard time dodging the wood.

Suddenly, a 3 foot piece of driftwood hit Blossom on the neck.

"WOAH!" she screamed as she fell on her butt and slid across the floor.

Her back smashed against a box and on top of that box was a nail-gun.

Blossom's hair was tangled in the gun and she struggled to get free.

The nail-gun went off.

_Pop! Pop! Click! Pop! Click! _

Nails went into Blossom's head and the sharp ends poked out of her face.

Blood oozed from Blossom's mouth, face, and nose as Butch, Boomer, and Buttercup looked up in shocked.

At that moment, Bubbles came around the corner.

Her face went pale as she saw her eldest sister's condition.

Butch released a scream and Buttercup held back the urge to vomit.

Boomer tried to catch his breath; he, too, was in shock.

Blossom tilted her head.

"Hebb bee...peebs…" she managed to say through all the blood. **("Help me…please…") **

The silence broke as Buttercup began to cry.

**OMG! NAIL-GUN MALFUNCTION! WANT TO SEE THAT ACTUALLY HAPPEN? GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK "Cause And Effect/Clip 1/ Blossom and the Nail-Gun" TO SEE IT HAPPEN! NOW IT'S TIME TO REVIEW! ALSO REVIEW THE CLIP ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	12. Chapter 11

**PREVIOUSLY…THE NAIL-GUN MALFUNCTION! HOPE YOU SAW THE CLIP AND LIKED IT! ANYWAY…TIME FOR CHAPTER 11! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Still lookin' for baby names! ENJOY AND I OWN NOTHING! **

(NORMAL POV)

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Bubbles screamed.

Boomer scrambled out of the wood and threw up. Buttercup was still crying and Bubbles stood motionless.

Butch lifted the 150 pounds of wood off of him and pulled Buttercup out of the pile she was under. "Buttercup, Buttercup look at me!" he told her. Buttercup sobbed harder.

"We have to leave the area…just you and me…" Butch said calmly.

"What?" Buttercup cried.

"WE are the ones who CAUSE DEATH…remember?"

Buttercup slowly nodded.

"We have to leave this to Bubbles and Boomer…Blossom needs Life…not Death."

Bubbles ran over to Blossom whose face was covered in blood.

"Buddles…get ba nulls obb ob bee…" Blossom choked out. **("Bubbles…get the nails out of me…") **

Bubbles took a deep breath. "Boomer, you have to come and help me!" she cried out.

Boomer slowly stumbled over to her. "W-What do we d-do?"

"We heal her; just like we did with Bridgette…" Bubbles stated.

All of the sudden Boomer remembered the girl at the hospital who had her throat slit.

"Okay…" he nodded.

Buttercup and Butch ran out of the front entrance, trying to get as far away from the blues and Blossom as possible.

"Remember the prayer we said?" Bubbles asked Boomer.

He nodded. "Yeah; will that work?"

"It should…"

They grabbed each other's hands and closed their eyes, they recited the prayer and Blossom began to heal.

"Now we get the nails out…" Bubbles told Boomer, two minutes later.

Boomer slowly reached his hand behind Blossom's head and pulled the nail out of her skull. There was a squishy liquid sound, but Boomer told himself not to throw up.

"This is awful," he whispered.

"I know…but we're saving her life…" Bubbles said.

They took ten nails out of Blossom's skull.

"Brick should have some Chemical X to use on her…for now she's going to have holes in her head and face…and she'll still be bleeding," Boomer said.

Bubbles found a small towel and wrapped it around Blossom's head.

"Take slow, deep breathes…" Bubbles told her sister.

Blossom moaned as they helped her stand up.

"BUTCH! BUTTERCUP!" Boomer called out to the greens. "GO TO BRICK'S PLACE! WE'LL MEET YOU GUYS THERE!"

Butch and Buttercup heard Boomer's call and flew off into the sky.

**YEAH-UHHHHH! WHAT DID YA' THINK? SHORT…I KNOW. BUT AWESOME! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL OFFICIALLY HAVE BRICK IN IT! NOW IT'S TIME TO REVIEW! CIAO!**


	13. Chapter 12

**ATTENTION EVERYONE, I'M SORRY IF I OFFENDED FANS OF "The Final Destination 3" BY USING THE SCENE OF THE NAIL-GUN MALFUNCTION IN CHAPTER 10, MY APOLOGIES. I JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE GOOD TENSION! LOL…ANYWAY HERE'S THE OFFICIAL CHAPTER WITH BRICK! ENJOY! I OWN NOTHING. (BTW- This story just got popular in Pakistan, the Republic of Korea, Australia, and the Netherlands. THANKS YOU GUYS!)**

(NORMAL POV)

Buttercup and Butch landed in the front yard of a two-story fancy looking house.

"This is where Brick lives now?" Buttercup asked, not believing that a _Rowdyruff _boy could live in such a clean house.

Butch nodded. "Yeah, this is the address he gave me…"

Buttercup sighed. "Let's go in."

Butch rang the doorbell.

There was the sound of footsteps, the sound of _many _locks being unlocked, and then finally the door opened.

"Butch," Brick nodded. "…Buttercup."

"Hey Brick," Buttercup whispered.

The two came into the house and the greens' mouths fell down.

"HOLY CRAP!" Butch said. "THIS PLACE IS HUGE ON THE INSIDE…I MEAN IT'S ALSO BIG ON THE OUTSIDE BUT IT'S SO HUGE IN HERE!"

Buttercup nodded. "You can say that again…"

Brick smirked. "Thanks, built it myself…"

Then he looked behind them.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"On the way over here," Butch said.

Bubbles and Boomer landed with Blossom in the front yard ten minutes later.

Boomer pounded on the door.

"Come in," Brick said quickly. "You don't want to attract attention with all the noise you're making…"

He stared at Blossom and the bloody towel wrapped around her head.

"What happened to her?"

"Nail-gun malfunction; got any Chemical X we can use?" Bubbles said.

Brick nodded. "Yes…"

**{25 Minutes Later…} **

"Thanks, Brick," Blossom said, looking in the mirror at the holes that were no longer visible in her face.

"No problem…Red," he winked.

Blossom did a small laugh. "Haven't heard that name in a while…"

Brick took a few steps forward, hands in pockets. "Well…it _has _been a while…"

There was a knock on the door.

"Um…Brick?" Boomer said through the door.

"Yes?"

"We're ready when you are…" Boomer said quietly.

**{2:35 PM, **_**Simply English Café**_**, London, England} **

The six teens each took a seat in the chairs in the slightly crowded café.

Butch sat next to Buttercup, Buttercup next to Blossom, Blossom next to Brick, Brick next to Bubbles, and Bubbles next to Boomer.

"Man I have a headache!" Blossom said with a small laugh, rubbing the side of her head lightly.

"Well you did have almost a dozen, seven inch nails lodged in your skull," Bubbles said picking up a menu.

"We don't have time to eat," Butch reminded her.

"Awww…I'm hungry…" Bubbles whispered.

"C'mon, baby," Buttercup begged Butch playfully. "I'm hungry, too."

Butch wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

With a smirk he said, "Well I have something you might like to shove in your mouth…"

"BUTCH!" Blossom, Bubbles, and Boomer yelled at the same time; a few costumers turned their heads.

"Ewww….gross!" Bubbles said.

Butch made a face. "Oh like you don't suck off Boomer!"

"I DON'T!" Bubbles snapped. "Besides…we're both virgins…"

"_Really_? We're in a café and the conversation of oral sex was brought up?" Blossom said, tilting her head and making a grossed-out face.

Brick did a small laugh. "You're funny, Red."

"Proud out it, babe," Blossom smirked.

"CAN WE JUST ORDER FOOD?" Boomer complained. "I'm hungry as well!"

Brick nodded. "Agreed…"

"Ca' I take your orda'?" the waitress said with her British accent.

"Yeah…we'll each have a Coke and a hamburger…" Brick told her.

"Comin' up, luv," she said and walked off.

"That's strange…" Buttercup said.

"That she didn't ask us for a side of fries?" Boomer said.

"_No_…that she didn't recognize us…" the green Puff continued.

Butch, out of boredom, had the salt shaker in his hand and was admiring it. "Maybe the news that we're all fugitives hasn't reached the UK yet…"

Brick nodded. "He's right; BBC hasn't announced anything about you guys in the past week…"

The waitress came back with their orders. "Anythin' else?" she asked.

"No…we're good," Boomer said.

Bubbles took a bite of her burger while Blossom grabbed the ketchup bottle.

"Anybody have a plan?" Buttercup asked, grabbing a few napkins.

"Can we please discuss that after we eat?" Butch asked, taking a sip of his drink.

Buttercup looked at him. "Sure, Butch…right after Boomer admits that he's stupid sometimes!"

"Hey!" Boomer called in his offended tone.

"Just kiddin', Boomer…" Buttercup said.

Bubbles spoke up. "Well…shouldn't we be tracking HIM?"

Brick smiled. "You got it, blondie."

They were just about finished with their food when a news flash came up on the café's TV.

"Our top story today: the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys are wanted fugitives in America…the super-powered teens are currently hiding somewhere in Europe," the news anchor said. "If they are turned in, a two million dollar reward will be given for their capture."

"Let's get out of here!" Boomer whispered.

All of the sudden, out of the corner of Buttercup's eye, a small silver piece of metal (the size of a Coke can) was thrown at them (since they were eating outside).

There was _PSSSHHHH! _sound and smoke began to rise from the can.

"LIVE GRENADE!" Buttercup screamed, and in two seconds flat…all six of them were inside the café.

There was a big explosion and everyone eating outside, and near the exits and the large windows, were thrown from their seats.

"OUT THE BACK EXIT!" Brick yelled at the other five.

They began to run to the back kitchen when out of the rise of the smoke…men (or more like _creatures_) wearing masks appeared with machine guns.

Some of the creatures were wearing the Tragedy mask while others wore the Comedy mask, and to top it all off…the masks were red…HIM's color. **(A/N: The "Comedy" and "Tragedy" masks are those little white masks you see when go to see a drama production or a play, one is smiling and one is frowning.) **

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Buttercup screamed when she saw their appearance.

"It's HIM's army…" Brick, Butch, and Boomer said at the same time.

"What?" the Puffs asked.

"HIM gave them as a gift for our 10th birthday, to help us fight in battles…but we never got to use them," Brick said.

"We've forgotten about them to be honest…" Butch admitted.

Boomer took Bubbles' hand. "Don't worry…they freak me out, too…"

"Uh…guys?" Blossom said.

"RUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!"

HIM's army opened fire.

**CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN-*gets hit in the head with a flower vase*-HEY! I KNOW YOU'RE ALL ANGRY FOR ME ENDING WITH A CLIFFHANGER…BUT I PROMISE….MORE EXCITEMENT AFTER THIS! STAY TUNED…AND ONCE AGAIN…SORRRY FOR OFFENDING THE FANS OF "The Final Destination 3." CIAO! AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**


	14. Chapter 13

**SO UH…THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS…YADDA YADDA…I APPRECIATE IT…THANKS…NOW ON WITH THE STORY…I OWN NOTHING. **

(NORMAL POV)

Butch grabbed Buttercup's arm and pulled her away to safety; Boomer did the same with Bubbles and Brick did the same with Blossom.

"What about the others?" Buttercup said as they were running down the back alley.

"We'll meet them back at Brick's house!" Butch said as they turned a corner.

Buttercup and Butch then took off into the sky as the Army entered the back alley.

**{Brick's house, 15 minutes later} **

"Look out!" Blossom yelled as she hurled into the front yard near Brick.

"Uhh!" they both grunted as the two collided.

Blossom opened her eyes to see herself on Brick's chest; their faces were _very _close…maybe two inches away.

"I'm sorry," Blossom said, quickly getting off of Brick and dusting herself off.

"It's okay; I like being dirty…" Brick smirked.

Blossom's face went red. "Oh…well…I don't mind either…"

"Are you two done with the sexual innuendos?" a voice asked.

The reds turned around to see Boomer and Bubbles five feet away; Bubbles looked like she was about to die laughing, and Boomer had one eyebrow raised.

"Just get inside…" Brick spat as Bubbles burst out a million giggles.

**{Upstairs bedroom, Butch & Buttercup} *WARNING- The following scene contains love, lust, and a bit of sex…* **

Butch closed the door. "Well…now what? Do we wait for them to get home?"

"They already are home…" Buttercup said, looking out the window.

"Well gee…that was quick!" Butch laughed, flopping down onto the bed.

Buttercup sighed. "You are unbelievable, Butch Jojo!"

"What did I do?"

"You embarrassed me…the _oral sex conversation_…remember?" Buttercup said, crossing her arms.

Butch sat up and shrugged. "Okay…"

Buttercup scoffed as she went to the bathroom.

Butch followed her, and she didn't realize it until she closed the door.

"EEEEEEPPP! Butch! Damn it! You scared me!" Buttercup snapped after she turned around.

Butch just smirked. "You're hot when you're pissed off…"

Buttercup rolled her eyes and then said, "Fuck you, Butch!"

"Okay…just take off your clothes and we can get started!" Butch grinned.

"You pig! Get out…I have to pee!" Buttercup yelled.

"You're lying; you don't have to pee…you just want to be alone…away from me, to be exact."

Buttercup narrowed her eyes. "How did you know?"

"I didn't until just now…" Butch smirked.

"UGGGHHHH!"

Butch locked the door.

"That's funny, now open the door," Buttercup said.

"Naaahhh, I don't think I will…_Butterbutt_…" Butch said, coming closer.

He grabbed her arms and pressed her against the wall.

"_Oral sex_, huh?" Butch smirked.

"Let me go!" Buttercup yelled.

"Show me…" Butch stated.

"Show you what?" Buttercup asked.

"…How you would satisfy a man…"

Butch leaned in closer.

"Oh wait, I bet you don't know how…" he teased her, hoping she would give into it.

"Nice try, asshole," Buttercup smirked. "I'm not dumb!"

"Oh really?"

"…Wait…what're you—?"

Butch silenced her with a rough kiss.

Buttercup moaned; she felt Butch get hard.

"Butch…" she panted when the kiss was done.

"Gonna show me now?" he asked.

"…Pull down your pants!" Buttercup snapped.

_Oh yeah! _Butch thought, pulling down his zipper.

**{2 minutes later…} **

Butch was panting like a dog. "Where did you learn that?"

"I didn't…that was my first time performing oral sex…" Buttercup smiled.

Butch pulled her into another kiss, this time it was harder and rougher.

Buttercup wrapped her arms around his neck and they both moaned.

"Butch!" Buttercup gasped. "It's all too much…just give it to me now!"

"I'm sorry…what was that?" Butch teased; he wanted her to beg for it.

"GIVE IT TO ME NOW….PLEASE!" she yelled louder.

"Okay babe, you got it!"

Butch grabbed Buttercup's waist and pulled her up to where he could see her panties under her skirt.

"Green panties? How cute…" Butch laughed.

Buttercup moaned. "Please…Butch…please…"

Butch pulled down her panties as he had her propped up against the wall.

Buttercup began to unbutton her green t-shirt and Butch pulled his dark pine shirt off.

"Lacy black bra…lemme guess: _Victoria Secret_?"

"Shut up you idiot!" Buttercup smirked as she kissed him again.

By now they were both panting like dogs.

Butch unzipped his pants and let them fall to his feet, and then he took off his green boxers.

By now they were both completely naked and full of lust.

"Butch!" Buttercup cried. "Hurry! Before I…"

Butch slammed her into the roughest kiss that could've ever occurred.

Buttercup yelped out in pain as something went inside of her.

"B-Butch…it's _big_…"

"I know…" the boy smirked as he began to lick her neck.

"Harder!" Buttercup yelled.

Butch went harder.

"Faster! C'mon! Please…"

Butch began to go as fast as he could.

After about five minutes of this, they both screamed at the same time.

**{Downstairs living room} **

"What was that?" Bubbles asked.

Boomer shrugged. "Heck if I know…"

Brick laughed. "You two are hopeless…my brother and your sister are having sex in the upstairs bathroom…"

Blossom came in with a drink. "What?"

"I was just telling Tweetle Dumb and Tweetly Dee that Butch and Buttercup are fucking upstairs," Brick said.

"While we're all down here?" Blossom questioned.

Brick nodded. "Yeah…but don't worry, Red…."

Blossom crossed her arms. "Why?"

"…Because I guarantee you'll be giving me head by nine o'clock tonight…" Brick smirked, looking her body up and down. **(A/N: **_**Head **_**is a term used for oral sex…o_o…)**

"Pig!" she muttered.

Deep down…_she wanted to_.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 13, THANKS FOR READING AND TUNE IN FOR CHAPTER 14…CIAO! REVIEW! REVIEW! SORRY IF THAT WASN'T A GOOD SEX SCENE BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE A GOOD LEMON.**


	15. Chapter 14

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! IT MEANS A LOT! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST, BTW: THERE WAS A BIT OF CONTROVERSY ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER…IT SOUNDED LIKE A RATED M SCENE BUT I MADE IT NON-GRAPHIC OKAY? TELL YOU WHAT…JUST STICK WITH YOUR OPINION! ANYWAY, TIME TO READ…AND REVIEW! **

(NORMAL POV)

"So they've done that before?" Brick said as he took a swig of beer.

"Yeah…" Boomer nodded. "Apparently they were both drunk…"

"So Buttercup's pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet, bro! You and me are gonna be uncles…" Brick smirked as he took another swig.

Bubbles chirped in. "Oh, I hope it's a girl!"

"Are you kiddin'?" Brick laughed. "It's obviously gonna be a _boy_!"

"And what's wrong if it _is_ a girl, Brick?" Blossom shot him a glare.

Brick shook his head. "Nuthin..."

Blossom rolled her eyes.

Bubbles looked at the clock on the wall. "6:35…are you guys hungry?"

Boomer and Brick nodded.

"HELL YEAH!" Brick cheered.

Boomer laughed as Blossom got up and started walking up the stairs.

"Where ya' goin', Red?" Brick asked.

"To tell Butch and Buttercup that we're making dinner…" Blossom said.

"They're probably _still in the moment_," Brick laughed.

"Whatever!" Blossom said as she decided not to go upstairs.

She looked at Brick. "Come and help me make the food…"

"Okay, okay!" he said as he stood up and stretched.

**{Butch and Buttercup's room} **

The greens lay on the bed fully clothed as they snuggled against each other.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Butch smirked.

"Same here…" Buttercup said and she leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey…" Butch whispered. "Is it just me…or have you gotten fatter?" he teased.

Buttercup squinted her eyes. "Don't even start with me…"

**{HIM's Underworld} **

"_Gather around," _HIM commanded to six teens.

"What's the meaning of this?" a spiky ginger-haired boy asked.

"Yeah…" a girl with crazy blonde pigtails demanded.

HIM smiled. _"Over the years, you all have been misjudged…but all that is behind you." _

They all tensed.

"_I have a quest for you…and you'll absolutely love it…" _HIM hissed.

The boys and girls smiled as HIM twirled his claw in the air and a small screen appeared.

It showed Brick, Blossom, Boomer, and Bubbles in Brick's kitchen making dinner.

"Who are they?" the blonde boy with spiked hair asked.

"I don't know…" the ginger-haired girl said. "But that boy in the red cap is cute!"

"_This is Brick and Blossom"—_HIM signaled to the reds—_"and this is Boomer and Bubbles…"_—HIM gestured to the blues. _"But this is your target…Buttercup." _

The greens appeared on the screen, still lying in bed.

"Seems they've been busy," the black-haired boy cackled. "I wouldn't mind ripping her clothes off…"

The black-haired girl smacked him.

"Serves you right," the blonde boy muttered.

HIM swiped his claw again and the screen disappeared; in its place was the red Army.

"_This army will be sent to the house to create a diversion while Buttercup will be captured…" _HIM stated. _"But, should you choose to accept this mission, it will require skill, team effort, and pure power to pull this off…do you all accept?" _

The teens nodded at once.

"_Then hold up your left wrist and state your name…" _

They held up their wrists.

"Berserk…"

"Brute…"

"Brat…"

"Brody…"

"Brock…"

"Blade…"

As soon as they finished, a scar was carved into their wrist: **H A**. (It stands for HIM's army.)

"Damn it!" Brock hissed, grabbing his wrist. "That hurt!"

"Yeah…no kidding…" Brat said, rubbing hers.

"Shut up you idiots!" Brody hissed.

"Yeah…we have a mission…now let's go!" Berserk commanded.

As they flew off, the screen reappeared in front of HIM, showing the Puffs and the Ruffs.

"_Oh, won't they be in for a surprise…" _

**{Back at Brick's house, the kitchen} **

"Hey, Blossom…" Brick whispered as Boomer and Bubbles were on the other side of the kitchen grabbing the silverware. "…I'm sorry about being a sexist back there; to be honest, I don't care if it's a boy OR a girl as long as it's healthy…and Butch and Buttercup are happy."

"Aw, is someone turning to their sweet side?" Boomer teased across the kitchen.

"SHUT UP AND TAKE CARE OF THE SPOONS!" Brick yelled, blushing.

Blossom did a small laugh. "Oh Brick…"

_**CRASH! **_

The whole house shook, which was pretty scary considering the house was large.

"What the hell was that?" Butch shouted as he and Buttercup ran into the kitchen.

"Let's go see…" Bubbles said.

"It came from the front yard!" Brick hollered.

Boomer was the first one to make it to the window.

"It's…well it looks like _Bubbles_…_Brick…Buttercup_…what the…?"

"Boomer, what are you talking about?" Buttercup asked.

"There are guys out there who look _just like us_!" Boomer said.

"What?" the others said at once.

"Yeah…see for yourself!" Boomer said, giving them room to look.

Butch looked out the window. "He's right…"

Blossom sighed. "Okay…there has to be a reason for this!"

"HIM," Buttercup said blankly.

They turned to her.

"Buttercup…not everything strange that has happened to us in the past week involves HIM," Bubbles said.

"Well…it sorta does…" Boomer muttered.

The six teens froze as a voices outside spoke to them.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT!" Berserk shouted.

"ARE YOU SCARED? SISSIES!" Brat yelled.

"EITHER YOU COME OUT…OR WE COME IN!" Brody shouted.

"What the hell?" Brick made a face.

"These guys seem crazy…" Bubbles whispered.

"Blossom, what do we do?" Boomer asked bluntly.

"Why are you all looking at me? This is Brick's house!" Blossom said in a panicked tone.

"Red, calm down!" Brick said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"…okay. I'm sorry," Blossom whispered.

Buttercup cracked her knuckles. "We go out and fight!"

Butch smirked and whispered to Boomer, "God I love that girl!"

"I agree," Brick said.

"So do I!" Boomer shouted.

"Same here!" Blossom finally said.

They all looked at Bubbles.

"Ah, what the heck!" she shrugged.

"NOW LET'S KICK BUTT!" Butch said.

They all did a small victory cheer.

Berserk's voice spoke out to them again.

"WE'RE GONNA GIVE YOU TO THE COUNT OF THREE!" she yelled.

"ONE!" Brock said.

"TWO!" Brute shouted.

"THREE!" Blade yelled.

In the blink of an eye, the Ruffs and Puffs were out on the lawn.

And boy did they look ready to fight!

**DRAMA! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER! I DO NOT OWN "The Powerpunk Girls" ONLY MY OWN OCs, The Rowdyrock Boys (IN MY OWN VERSION…). SORRY TO LEAVE IT ON A CLIFFHANGER, BUT MY FINGERS ARE TIRED! WOO! THIS TOOK ALMOST AN HOUR TO WRITE! THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE HAVE GIVEN ME. SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**AND DON'T FORGET TO ALSO REVIEW "Take And Give" **

**CIAO!**


	16. Chapter 15

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! MY NEW GOAL IS 200! WE CAN MAKE IT! COME ON! I OWN NOTHING…ONCE AGAIN I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! **

(NORMAL POV)

Within seconds it was all chaos.

"Buttercup!" Butch yelled. "Look out!"

Buttercup dodged Brute's fist just in time.

"Thanks, baby," Buttercup said as she passed by the green Ruff.

Meanwhile, Bubbles was caught in laser crossfire with Brat and Brock.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Boomer screamed as he kicked Brat in the jaw and punched Brock in the gut.

The two fell to the ground but quickly recovered.

"Bubbles," Boomer whispered, picking up the blue Puff. "Are you alright?"

She smiled. "Never felt better…"

"UGGHHHH!" Boomer grunted as he was body slammed by Brock.

"ENOUGH OF THIS, YOU FUCKERS!" Berserk screamed.

She whipped out a small black bottle.

"Look out! She has Antidote X!" Bubbles called out.

Blossom and Brick both felt something like water being poured on their heads.

They both instantly collapsed.

"NO!" Buttercup screamed.

"NOW IT'S THEIR TURN!" Berserk screamed as she pointed towards the blues.

Bubbles and Boomer screamed in agony and collapsed near the reds.

"Butch!" Buttercup screamed towards the green Ruff.

He, too, was hit and Buttercup could only watch in horror as he fell.

Buttercup heard Brute snicker.

"Hey guys, check this out!" she said and then she punched the ground, forming a giant, bottomless pit.

"_Hasta lavista!_" Berserk said as she threw Blossom and Brick's lifeless bodies in.

"Don't forget this sappy excuse for a blonde!" Brat teased as she threw Bubbles in as well.

Next, Brock threw in Boomer, and finally Brody threw in Butch.

Buttercup fell down on her knees and buried her face in her hands.

"No!" she whispered. "NO!"

She finally had the strength to stand up, but when she did, she was met by a face.

_Blade_.

Buttercup did a small gasp and began to back away.

"Blade!" Brody shouted. "Tie that bitch up!"

"No!" Berserk argued. "Use this!"

She tossed Blade the Antidote X.

Buttercup was getting ready to fly away when Brute took a hold of her hair.

"NOT SO FAST, SLUT!" she hissed.

The others formed a circle around Buttercup in Brute's grip.

"Now drink up," Blade said with a devious smirk.

"No!" Buttercup said.

Blade raised an eyebrow.

"Then I'll _make _you!" he whispered as he put his face a few centimeters from hers.

When Buttercup tried to tug away, Brute made her grip harder and tighter, making Buttercup do a small grunt.

"Don't make me pull out your hair!" Brute hissed in Buttercup's ear.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! JUST POUR IT ON HER!" Berserk screamed.

Blade didn't hesitate; he splashed the black liquid on Buttercup and she went limp, slipping out of Brute's tight grip.

"Now let's go back to HIM," Brody said. "Blade, keep an eye on her!"

"With pleasure…" Blade smirked.

He scooped Buttercup in his arms and they all flew away.

The last thing Buttercup thought before she passed out completely was that she would never see her sisters again. Or Brick…or even Boomer.

And especially…_Butch_.

**{Bottomless pit ("so-called," actually…it's not really bottomless!)} **

Blossom opened her eyes to see Butch propping Boomer against the wall.

Brick was also propped up, his head was tilted back and he was breathing heavily.

"Blossom?" a soft voice croaked.

The pink Puff turned her head to see Bubbles.

"W-We're…_alive_?" Blossom asked, slowly sitting up.

Bubbles nodded. "Yeah…but I'm still shaken a little from what they…and poor Buttercup…"

"Wait! They have Buttercup?" Blossom gasped.

Bubbles nodded again. "Yeah…'cause I mean…well she's not down here…Butch and I can't find her…"

"How did we manage to make it?" Blossom said, dusting some dirt out of her orange hair.

"Butch saved us."

"How? I thought he got splashed…" Blossom said.

"I didn't…I just made them _think _I was," Butch said.

"He just played along…" Brick said.

"But the rest of us…?" Blossom began to ask but already knew the answer.

"Yeah…" Boomer sighed.

There was a moment of silence.

"So…does anyone have a plan?" Boomer asked.

Butch nodded. "Yeah, 3 steps! 1- Sneak in unsuspected. 2- Kick their asses good! 3- LIVE FUCKIN' HAPPILY EVER AFTER!"

Brick smirked. "He's lost it…"

Boomer gave him thumbs up. "Yeah…but that's a good sign!"

**SORRY IF THIS WASN'T MUCH…I'VE JUST HAD A REALLY BUSY DAY! I HAD TO CLEAN MY ROOM, DO THE LAUNDRY, PICK UP MY LITTLE SISTER FROM HER FRIEND'S HOUSE *DOWN THE STREET*, GO TO THE MALL FOR *GASP* BACK-TO-SCHOOL SHOPPING, HELP FIX DINNER, AND CELEBRATE MY PET YORKIE'S B-DAY *SHE JUST TURNED 3! TEE HEE!* ANYWAY, SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! MAKE PREDICTIONS! I OWN NOTHING! CIAO **

**BTW! SUPER IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT! **

**GO TO MY PROFILE…THERE'S A SOMETHING SPECIAL AVAILABLE FOR ALL OF YOU! AND IT'S FREE! SO WHEN YOU READ WHAT'S ON MY PROFILE…JUST PM ME IF YOU HAVE A REQUEST! **

**SEE YA! **


	17. Chapter 16

**OKAY…FOR THE RECORD: THEY DID NOT LOSE THEIR POWERS, OKAY? SORRY IF I DIDN'T EXPLAIN THAT WELL ENOUGH IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! IT'S LIKE…THE ANTIDOTE X THAT MAKES THEM LOSE THEIR POWERS FOR LIKE AN HOUR OR SO…GOT IT? SORRY…I DON'T MEAN TO YELL BUT IT WAS DRIVING ME CRAZY WITH YOU GUYS STATING "They lost their powers?" **

**THEY DID! ONLY FOR A SHORT WHILE, THOUGH! **

**ANYWAY…ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! I'M GONNA GO TAKE A HOT BATH! **

(NORMAL POV)

Berserk and Brody had went ahead faster and were at the gate of HIM's underworld kingdom.

As they were waiting, Berserk lit a cigarette.

She offered Brody one.

"No thanks, I don't smoke," he said.

"Really? You look like the type that would…" Berserk puffed out a ring of smoke.

"It's not really my thing…or healthy…"

Berserk scoffed. "Whatever, I do this to relieve my stress!"

"What stress?" Brody asked.

"Nothing! Forget what I said!"

"Just tell me!" Brody demanded.

"You really wanna know, Hot-Rod?"

She looked at him and then puffed another ring.

"We have time…" he whispered.

"Fine…here it goes…"

_*****Flashback: 3 years ago, Plutonium Household (aka abandoned factory)*** **_

"_Give it back you bitch!" Brute yelled as she tried to tug the sweater away from Brat. _

_The two 13 year-olds had been at it for almost an hour. _

"_Will you two SHUT UP!" Berserk screamed at her sisters. _

"_Pipe down, Miss Ugly Perfect!" Brat chimed. _

"_Yeah…this is OUR fight! Why don't you go and rob a bank, or steal some shoes?" Brute scoffed. _

"_Fuck you!" Berserk spat and she walked away. _

_She walked towards Professor Plutonium's lab. _

"_Dad?" she said as she peeked her head through the door. _

_No answer. _

"_Professor…?" _

_Still no answer. _

"_Forget it, Brat and Brute's bitching probably scared him away…" she muttered under her breath. _

_Berserk went back to her sisters. _

_Brute held up the sweater in victory. _

"_IN YOUR FACE YOU LITTLE SKANK!" she cheered. _

_They both turned to see Berserk. _

"_What's wrong with you?" Brat asked. _

"_I can't find dad…do either of you know where he is?" _

_Brat shook her head and Brute shrugged. _

"_Well…wherever the hell he is…he's probably forgotten about us!" Berserk said. _

"_Why would he do that?" Brute asked, putting the sweater away. _

"_GEE, BRUTE…I REALLY DON'T KNOW!" Berserk snapped._

_Brat held up her hands. "Chill, sis!" _

"_Shut up you little Dead-Beat!" _

"_Seriously…chill!" Brute demanded, walking forward. _

_Berserk fell to her knees. "Why did he leave without telling us?" _

_Brat sighed. "Maybe it was something important that he couldn't tell us?" _

_Brute shook her head. "Not likely…" _

_Berserk looked up. "Wherever he is…I wonder if he's okay…" _

_*****End of Flashback*** **_

"So your dad left…and never came back…and it's been almost 4 years?" Brody asked.

"Duh!" Berserk slapped him on the back of his head. "Did you not read what **Blue Angel Fantasy** just wrote in my flashback?"

"Hey! Hey!" Brody held up his hands. "Don't yell at me…or even **break the fourth wall**!"

Berserk rolled her eyes. "Walls were meant to be broken!"

**{Brick's front yard, London, England} **

"So what do we do now that we're out?" Boomer asked.

"We track down HIM and gather anything we need! Maybe some Antidote X for those bastards?" Butch looked at Brick, raising an eyebrow.

Brick shrugged. "What the hell!"

Butch clapped his hands together. "Sweet! Now…Bubbles you get the Antidote X; Boomer, get some knives; Blossom bring a few laser-guns or something; and Brick…serve everyone up some Chemical X!"

Brick gave him thumbs up. "Got it, bro!"

Blossom curved up a grin. "This is gonna be fun!"

**{Buttercup and Blade} **

"Stop squirming!" Blade told Buttercup as soon as she regained consciousness.

"Let me go!" Buttercup demanded.

"If I do…you'll go SPLAT!"

"Listen here you no good FUCK! I'm Death!" Buttercup growled.

Blade raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Buttercup instantly shut up. "Nothing…"

Blade smirked. "Girl with a temper…I dig that in a chick!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Fuck you!" she muttered.

"Are you volunteering, babe?"

"You sound just like my boyfriend, Butch."

"Boyfriend? Well…he's lucky to have you…I bet you two _**get to it**_ every night," Blade laughed.

"Actually, we don't. We've only had sex twice and WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS!" Buttercup screamed.

Blade smirked again. "Chill out, babe."

Buttercup gritted her teeth. "DON'T call me BABE!"

"Technically…I can call you whatever I want since you're currently powerless and we're 2,000 feet in the air!" Blade hissed. "Besides…there's a different girl I have my eyes on…"

"Who's that? Paris Hilton?" Buttercup said sarcastically.

Blade narrowed his eyes. "No…I'm talking about Brute…"

"_Brute Plutonium_? You want that bitch who wears the fish-nets and the stripper high-heels?" Buttercup raised her eyebrows.

Blade smirked. "Yeah…I do…are you _jealous_?"

Buttercup scoffed. "Puh-leeeeease! I'll be jealous when someone actually lands on the moon without faking it!"

Blade laughed. "For someone who I consider my enemy…you're pretty funny."

Buttercup narrowed her eyes. "Thanks…I guess."

"So tell me about Butch."

"Why should I?"

"I'm a curious guy…" Blade said.

"Usually…that's gets you nowhere in life!" Buttercup laughed.

Blade sighed.

**ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! READ AND REVIEW! YAY! I OWN NOTHING. AND NO…THERE IS ABSOLUTELY **_**NO**_** ROMANCE BETWEEN BUTTERCUP AND BLADE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPPIE! BY THE NEXT CHAPTER, THE RUFFS AND PUFFS WILL HAVE THEIR POWERS BACK! CIAO!**


	18. Chapter 17

**SORRY IF IT HAS BEEN FOREVER! I'VE BEEN RE-WRITING THIS CHAPTER AT LEAST 4 TIMES! SO SORRY IF YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING A LONG WHILE. I GO BACK TO SCHOOL NEXT WEEK SO I'M SUFFERING FROM A SMALL DEPRESSION CUZ I'M SO NERVOUS! ANYWAY, HERE GO…REVIEW! AND I OWN NOTHING! I WON'T BE ABLE TO WRITE FOR A WHILE, I'M AT MY GRANDMA'S HOUSE WHERE SHE HAS THE COMPUTER (AKA, THE LAPTOP) HERE. SO JUST TRY TO WAIT AT LEAST A WEEK! THANKS! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

(NORMAL POV)

**{1 Hour Later, HIM's Underworld} **

Buttercup had been tied to a 10 foot tall post with barb wire as the Punks and the Rocks stood in front of her staring into the fire.

"Is he coming or not?" Brat hissed to Berserk.

"Give him some time!" Berserk snapped.

Blade stood the closest to Buttercup.

She grunted as she struggled to release herself from the barb wire.

_This is just how it felt 3 years ago_, Buttercup thought. _Whatever they're planning, I'm doomed. _

The ground began to reveal puffs of red smoke; then the flames of the fire rose higher.

"He's here…" Brody smirked.

"_Yes, indeed!" _a snarling voice answered.

They all turned to see HIM coming in through the giant, golden doors.

The Punks and Rocks tilted their heads down for respect.

To Buttercup, she felt the barb wire sinking deeper into her skin.

"_Ah, Buttercup, so nice to see you again…" _

"I've had better days without seeing your face," Buttercup spat.

"SHUT UP, BITCH!" Brat yelled.

HIM turned towards her. _"Now, now, my dear Brat, you must maintain control…" _

"Yes, I'm sorry master," Brat said weakly.

HIM turned back towards Buttercup.

"What are you planning to do with me?" Buttercup screamed.

"It's not _you _that we want, stupid!" Brock laughed.

"Yeah…we want that _baby _inside of you," Brute smirked.

"W-What?" Buttercup stuttered.

HIM laughed. _"I guess I never got the chance to tell you…you see…if you bring new life into the world, your power of causing Death would cease to exist!" _

HIM paused.

"_In fact…Butch's power of Death would be gone. Bubbles' Life power would disappear, as would my son Boomer's, and the same with Blossom and Brick…I can't have that!"_

"Then you never should've given it to us!" Buttercup screamed.

"I've had enough out of this slut!" Berserk spat.

She instantly charged towards Buttercup.

The green Puff closed her eyes and waited for the worst…but it never came.

Instead, Buttercup heard a _WACK!_ and then a small grunt.

"Don't hurt her!" Blade screamed.

Buttercup opened her eyes to see Blade in front of her and saw Berserk on the ground.

"B-Blade? What are you—?" Buttercup began to ask but Blade cut her off.

"I'M SAVING YOU!"

"Traitor!" Brat shouted.

Brute then walked towards Blade and stood beside him.

"I've had enough…" Brute stated calmly.

"WHAT? YOU TOO?" Berserk screamed.

HIM growled. _"Fools! You stand no chance! There are more of us that there are of you!" _

_**CRASH! **_

"Spoke too soon!" a new voice shouted.

Everyone turned to see Butch, Boomer, Bubbles, Brick, and Blossom.

HIM exploded in anger.

"_KILL THEM!" _

**OKAY EVERYBODY, YOU KNOW THE DRILL…REVIEW! **

**SEE YOU IN ABOUT A WEEK, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW MY NEW STORY "Hide And Seek"….CIAO! **


	19. SORRY

**REVIEW! PS- Sorry I haven't been on in forever! I own nothing! **

**(PPS- Sorry if I skipped the fight scene! I'm just not good at those! But they won and everything…Brute and Blade were the only bad guys who lived!)**

(NORMAL POV)

**16 years later **

Everything seemed fine now.

No more violence.

No more "cause" or "effect"…

It was all just perfect.

Buttercup and Butch were now married with three kids, Brenda (age 10), Britt (age 16), and Belinda (age 12). The same with the blues, only they had twins…Bambi and Bruce (both 15). Blossom was pregnant with Brick's 3rd child; they already had two…Blaire (age 11) and Brendon (age 15). Brute and Blade only had one… his name was Breaker (age 16).

**{At the bus stop} **

"I don't trust him," Britt said to Belinda.

The two were having an open conversation about Breaker.

Breaker was standing 10 feet away, ignoring them.

"You just need to give him some time…" Belinda suggested.

"That's a load of shit…" Britt muttered.

At that moment the bus pulled around the corner.

"Well, here it comes," Belinda chirped.

Suddenly the bus drove past them and crashed at the bottom of the hill.

HIM snickered. "Now…where have I seen this before?"

**OKAY, SORRY THIS WAS RUSHED! I'm looking for someone to do the sequel…PS- Britt is a girl! I NEED SOMEONE WHO IS WILLING TO TAKE OVER THIS PROJECT! I'm working on my other stories write now! So I need someone to take over this one! Have fun with it! But don't rush it like I did!**

**REVIEW! Again…sorry it was rushed!**


End file.
